


Метка беглеца

by Norda



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mutilation, Other, Past Character, Slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norda/pseuds/Norda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Древнем Риме беглых рабов помечали, чтобы они не могли сбежать снова. История из жизни Эски, до того как он попал на арену.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Метка беглеца

Эска не хотел был рабом; сбежать и стать свободным — вот о чём он мечтал. Это была вторая попытка, и снова неудачная. Его вновь поймали. Надсмотрщики поместья были следопытами не хуже охотников, а молодой раб ослаблен постоянным голодом и тяжёлой работой. Да и местность была не знакома, он не знал, куда идти и где прятаться. Но несколько часов, целых несколько часов он был свободен. Он бежал, как испуганный олень, не глядя под ноги, не зная куда, но он был свободен.  
Когда Эску приволокли в господский дом, он был уже избит — надсмотрщики не пожалели сил выразить ему свою «радость» вынужденной прогулкой весенним непогожим днём. Молодой бритт и не ожидал, что его простят. Порка и кандалы — вот что ждёт беглых рабов. 

Оставалось лишь безучастно смотреть на подол длинной чистой туники молодого хозяина, на узорчатый рисунок пола и на грязь, что выглядела здесь так же неприемлемо, как и дикий бритт в ухоженном римском доме.  
Вердикт хозяина был быстр и предсказуем:  
— Высечь, в кандалы и на голодный паёк.  
Он уже шагнул к дверям, но остановился. Пола туники взметнула с полу кусочек засохшей грязи, когда он развернулся к надсмотрищикам:  
— Пометить бы надо раба, чтобы не сбегал больше.  
Но ему возразил голос управляющего (Эска не видел его, но готов был поклясться, что тот недовольно поджал губы и наморщил лоб. Он всегда так делал, когда был чем-то недоволен):  
— Это уменьшит его стоимость. Да и в город надо вести, и к тому же, за клеймение надо кузнецу платить.  
Но хозяин резко прервал его:  
— Пусть хоть ухо обрежут... Только не здесь — нечего дом пачкать кровью. Уберите его отсюда.

Эска пытался сопротивляться, пока его вытаскивали во двор, но со связанными за спиной руками это было бесполезно. Все попытки были легко сломлены парой зуботычин. Раба, как щенка, швырнули боком на землю, потом вздёрнули на колени и привязали к столбу.  
Один из надсмотрщиков — тот, у которого был шрам на шее — резко до предела отклонил голову Эски назад, а другой рукой сжал подбородок, чтобы раб не дёргался. Эска едва не задохнулся, в глазах потемнело от боли, но это ещё была не та боль. Второй надсмотрщик оттянул ухо, вонзившись в него ногтями. Раб вздрогнул, когда тот коснулся уха холодной сталью и провёл по коже, то ли желая увидеть страх, то ли просто примеривался, как удобней будет обрезать.

Яркая боль обожгла сознание, Эска зажмурился, сдерживая слёзы и крик боли.  
Его встряхнули. Надсмотрщик, убедившись, что раб открыл глаза, помахал перед ними обрезком плоти, совсем недавно бывшей живой:  
— Смотри, варварский щенок. Видишь, что бывает, когда сбегают рабы. В следующий раз так просто не отделаешься.  
Второй расхохотался и добавил:  
— Раб с обрезанным ухом далеко не убежит.  
Обрезок уха упал на землю: светлый на фоне чёрной земли, он ярко выделялся. Эска не мог пошевелиться, не мог оторвать от него взгляд; дикая боль пульсировала в голове, мешая думать.  
Он мог только смотреть, пока один из надсмотрщиков не втоптал ухо в грязь. Это вывело Эску из оцепенения. Ярость, слепая ярость застилала глаза, требовала немедленно расквитаться с обидчиками, требовала драться насмерть. Но он мог только беспомощно дёргаться на земле.

— Эска, Эска — знакомый голос проник в сознание, рука тормошила его, — проснись, Эска… Это сон, только сон.  
Бывший раб с трудом вынырнул из кошмара, спросонья шаря вокруг себя и затравлено озираясь. Но вокруг не было ни надсмотрщиков, не грязного двора, ни хохота людей. Только Марк встревожено склонился над ним. Тот двор, обрезанное ухо в грязи, горячая кровь на шее и боль — всё это было больше двух лет назад, с другой стороны Адрианова вала, ещё до того, как его купил Марк. А сейчас они находились на опушке леса, в траве трещали кузнечики, отдельные всполохи костра проскальзывали среди хвороста. Эска знал, что рядом пасутся их лошади. «Это было давно» — он повторил про себя, - "Давно".  
Марк успокаивающе провёл рукой по волосам друга и случайно задел обрезок уха. Эска вздрогнул — кошмар ещё был так реален. Не важно, что с того дня прошло несколько лет — острая боль и страх вернулись снова, перед глазами снова валялся в грязи обрезок его уха. 

— Старое? — Марк, даже не спросил, скорее, подтвердил свою догадку. — Это сон, просто сон. Ты в безопасности, Эска, — рука друга вновь коснулась волос, скользнула по плечу, огладила и вновь вернулась к волосам, подтверждая слова. Бритт в ответ пододвинулся ближе — немудрёная ласка и поддержка была ему сейчас очень нужны. Это успокаивало, отодвигало страшные воспоминания. Марк бы так никогда не поступил — и Эска знал это.


End file.
